


Sweet Dreams And Other Things

by tiger_in_the_flightdeck



Series: Tiger's Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drugging, Jealous!Jim, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Short but dirty, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_in_the_flightdeck/pseuds/tiger_in_the_flightdeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a long while, Jim just sat on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. He looked younger this way. With his blankets tucked up to his chin, and his lips pursed out in a little pout. Jim reached over and smoothed the hair back from Sherlock’s creased forehead.</p>
<p>Bad dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams And Other Things

It took longer than Jim had hoped for the drug to take affect. Just a dab smeared into the bottom of a tea cup, so he had to wait for Sherlock to drink from it before it even reached his system. But, now the detective was sleeping heavily, while his doctor was away.

For a long while, Jim just sat on the edge of the bed, watching him sleep. He looked younger this way. With his blankets tucked up to his chin, and his lips pursed out in a little pout. Jim reached over and smoothed the hair back from Sherlock’s creased forehead.

Bad dreams.

“Hush, honey. Daddy’s here.” He shifted around so he could lie down alongside the other man, and cradled him to his chest. “No bad dreams tonight, Sherlock.” Jim kissed his curls, and hummed a soft lullabye tune.

Sherlock murmured something and cuddled closer, wrapping his fist in Jim’s shirt. He breathed out a shaky sigh, and relaxed.

If he called for his pet now, Jim would kill him.

But no, Sherlock stayed silent, other than quiet breathing and the occasional snore. Jim eased back on the pillows, content.

Sherlock moaned, and tugged on his shirt. The detective rubbed his cheek over Jim’s chest, and threw a leg over his thighs in his attempt to get closer.

Always eager to please, Jim rolled over and held him tight. In slow lazy circles, he moved his hips against the taller man’s thigh. Sherlock licked his lips quickly, leaving them parted when he drew his tongue back in.

Hardly willing to pass up such a kind offer, Jim slipped two fingers through those obscene heart shaped lips, and caressed the roof of his mouth.

With a quiet grunt, Sherlock latched on and started to gently suck. He didn’t move his head, or tease with his tongue. He simply suckled contentedly on the intrusion.

“Oh, you’re so good for me.” Jim praised, stroking Sherlock’s chin with his thumb. “Such a beautiful thing. Aren’t you?” He tilted his head forward and pressed a kiss into one hollowed cheek.

Whimpering softly, Sherlock squirmed forward, trying to get more of the fingers into his mouth. Giggling, Jim rose up on his elbow the turn on the lamp. In the soft glow, the object of his obsession looked like a debauched cherub. Carefully, he rolled them again, so he was hovering over him.

Jim adjusted his position, so he was kneeling on the bed next to Sherlock’s shoulder. Watching his fingers slip in and out of the man’s mouth, he undid his flies, and drew his swollen erection from his jeans.

“Are you sucking my cock, Sherlock?” He whispered while he touched himself. He shifted forward on his knees so he was brushing against Sherlock’s cheek on each outward stroke. “Or is it him?” He flicked his thumb over the growing bead of pre-comb, and used it to paint the man’s bottom lip. “I bet it’s mine.” He grunted, picking up speed. Sherlock had darted his tongue out around the fingers to lick up the tangy fluid from his mouth. “Even when you spread for him, I bet you’re still thinking of me. That’s the only reason I allow it, honey. You-  _fuck!_  - You know you belong to me. The doctor is just for play. I understand.”

Jim rocked up on his knees, and thrust his hips into his hand. He kept his eyes open as he rode out his orgasm. Kept them trained on Sherlock’s face.

In the warm light from the lamp, the splattering of come shone. It struck Sherlock on the cheek, and splashed across the bridge of his nose. After tucking himself back into his clothes, Jim rubbed the semen into the man’s pale skin.

Sherlock slept soundly through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those "What the hell did I just write?!" pieces...


End file.
